sekaionifandomcom-20200215-history
Adachi Teruki
Adachi Teruki is an Alice from Japan. He is a part time worker at a flower shop and a college dropout who still lives with his mother. His avatar was destroyed or nearly destroyed eight times total while fighting World Devils, and as a result his life energy absorbed the energy from Maze that was used to attack him. This enabled him to hit the King and break the wall of 100 million, as his body was half from Zera and half from Maze. The effects of Alice in Mirrorland syndrome cause him to hallucinate a young woman named Sumire living in his bedroom mirror. He is in love with Sumire, and attempts to learn about all her interests, which include flowers, candy, and a character that looks like a giant rat. His relationship with Sumire inspired him to learn about flower language and take up a job at a flower shop, and he often talks to her about the meanings of different flowers. He is frustrated that he cannot meet with Sumire and touch her physical body. Appearance Adachi is a tall man with bleached blond hair and premature balding. His eyes are light with bags under them, and he has a small goatee. He sometimes wears a bandanna to cover his balding head. He also typically wears light colored pants, a black jacket with rolled up sleeves and a striped shirt. On the final night, he transforms into an entity that is composed half of material from Maze and half from Zera. His appearance remains mostly the same, but the parts of his body that were destroyed or removed on previous nights are covered in targets. This transformation seems to be temporary. Personality Adachi is not a clever man. He is rarely aware of his surroundings, causing his avatar to be destroyed by various attacks almost every night, and most discussion of World Devils and Alice tends to go completely over his head. Part of the problem is that he is often not present for any relevant discussion, since his avatar is dead. He does at some points have moments of higher perception, such as seeing through the King's lies and manipulation, and also knowing what was happening in regards to Giger's transfer to Wonderland despite not having it explained to him. He has a bad personality, and is frequently seen yelling at characters when they say things he cannot understand. He was apparently unpopular for looking tough and not being very nice, but he is awkward when one gets to know him better. His intentions are good, however, and he tries to be a positive influence to the children around him. He struggles to try and explain to Eve and Orion the motives behind Ookura Kaito's willingness to die, but tells them he would be happy to help with something simpler such as exams. He is also determined to help Azuma, despite being incredibly ill equipped to do so, and has a lot of affection for her. This has an effect on her, and she also regards him as a good person who she cares about. Family is extremely important to Adachi, especially so after the deaths of his own family. He swears to his remaining sister that he will not get her killed, and the loss of his mother affects him deeply - Adachi and Saeki are the two Alices who have the most intense reaction to losing a reserve tank. Perhaps because of this, he becomes enraged when Azuma says that she is fighting to kill her family, and yells at her that family is important, and she is a bad girl for wanting to kill them. He does not know that Azuma's family is abusive towards her, but neither does he give her an opportunity to explain her motives. He also seems to hold the relationships between humans to be important, and is horrified that Giger and the other World Devils would ever want to kill other humans. His drive to attack the King stemmed from his rage at the King having murdered two children, and he tells Azuma that she is a child and thus deserves to be protected. Trivia * His favorite flower is a rose, which stands for passion. Sumire's favorite flower is a linaria, which stands for illusion. * Flower related imagery is a constant in his attacks when he has the chance to use them. On the first night, he turned into a rose with a flower on his skull and swords for thorns, and when countering the King's attack, he flew up while riding on a gigantic rose to fight. * The King refers to him as an Alice of Light, similar to Ookura Kaito. This is likely because, for both of them, their determination to defeat the King comes from wanting to save those who are innocent, rather than wanting to destroy those who are guilty. Saeki comments that light may be the love people have for each other, so it would seem Adachi held love for all of humanity. * At age 14, he was a member of his school's table tennis team. He did fairly well and participated in events on a national level. He did fairly well. Category:Characters Category:Alice Category:Zera